


The Road to Hell

by Princessleia9977



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angry Leia Organa, Anidala, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Character Death, Coruscant Guards (Star Wars), Dark, Dark Character, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Kidnapping, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Planet Endor (Star Wars), Protective Padmé Amidala, Sith Leia Organa, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, mentioned character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessleia9977/pseuds/Princessleia9977
Summary: Events play out differently in Return of the Jedi, changing the fate of both the galaxy and the Skywalkers forever.ORThe one where Padme gets kidnapped by her future daughter, who also happens to be a Sith. Oh, and Anakin is not happy.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 96
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

Padmé Amidala groaned as she rubbed her temple, trying her hardest to ignore the headache that was blossoming behind her eyes as she searched for her most recent memory.

She remembered being in the Senate. There had been a hearing scheduled for that day— something about the Separatist movements in the Outer Rim. She remembered the Chancellor giving a speech and then—

Nothing.

She rose to her feet, taking a moment to check her surroundings. She was on a ship—not her own, and not one that she recognized either. She could feel the hum of the hyperdrive beneath her, which meant that she was in space. Which also meant that she was not on Coruscant.

“Hello?” she called out, reaching instinctively for her blaster only to find it gone. She inhaled sharply, realizing the extent of the danger she was in.

 _Don’t panic,_ she told herself as she checked her surroundings once more. She was in a room, small and cluttered with useless things. _Do not panic._

She made her way out of the room, glad to find that the door was not locked. She ventured into a corridor, her movements cautious and her eyes sweeping for any sign that she was not alone.

“Hello?” she called again, keeping her voice calm and steady. “Is anyone there?”

Padmé kept her steps as light as she could as she made her way down the narrow and winding corridor, her hands brushing against the wall. She half expected someone to come walking out, but the only footsteps that she could hear were her own. Save for herself, Padmé appeared to be the only person there.

What was she doing there?

Her memory was too unreliable to tell her. She couldn’t explain how she had gone from a Senate hearing on Coruscant to waking up on this strange and unfamiliar ship— nor could she explain her reason for being there. She must’ve been kidnapped. It was the only explanation. But if that was the case, then how—?

Her memory tugged at her. Distantly, she could hear a panicked voice urging her to move quickly as blaster shots filled the air around her. There were other voices too, desperate and scared as a familiar hissing sound filled their ears followed by a red glow…

_The red glow of a lightsaber._

Her eyes widened as she felt her stomach drop. The sound of approaching footsteps filled her ears as she once again found herself reaching for her blaster, only to remember that it was gone-- confiscated by her abductor. She would have to make do without.

The footsteps grew louder as she ducked behind one of the adjacent walls, her hands curling into a fist as she mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen. She knew she was no match against a trained Sith, but that didn’t mean she was going to go down without a fight.

A figure made its way into the hallway. She couldn’t see them from where she was, but she could see their shadow from her hiding spot. She watched as they came to a stop, their footsteps ending abruptly as silence filled the air.

“I know you’re there,” came an unfamiliar female voice. It wasn’t Ventress’s— the tone was much too soft, but still goading. “And I know what you’re trying to do.”

“And what’s that?” Padmé asked, keeping her voice as regal and as senatorial as possible. She wasn’t about to show her captor any weakness.

“You’re trying to escape,” she answered before adding; “it won’t work.”

There was a moment of silence as Padmé considered her options. Not that she had very many to begin with seeing as she had no weapons or Force abilities to protect herself with.

“I know you must be very confused,” the woman continued. “I can answer your questions if you come out.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because you don’t have any other choice,” was the scathing response. “And I am beginning to lose my patience.”

Padmé wanted to scoff at that, but she knew that wasn’t going to get her anywhere. She was weaponless, and alone… If she wanted to make it out of this alive, she would need to cooperate and bid her time. This was not the worse situation she had ever been in— nor would it be her last.

Slowly, and with the grace befitting of a Queen and a Senator, she stepped out into the hallway. It took her a few moments to fully meet the other woman’s eye, but when she did, Padmé couldn’t help but do a double-take.

She was younger than she had been expecting, dressed almost entirely in black save for the red cape that flowed behind her— an elegant touch to an otherwise utilitarian outfit. Her brown hair was intricately braided, even more so than Padmé usually wore hers, and her face, although young and pretty, was marred by a scar that ran down the length of her left eyebrow. Her eyes were yellow— cold and gleaming as Padmé felt a shiver run up the length of her spine.

“Ah, there you are Senator,” she smiled as she catches her gaze and oddly enough, Padmé is suddenly and very oddly reminded of her husband— of someone who was battle-hardened and scarred by war. Someone who had seen and done terrible things. 

There was a moment of silence as the two of them stared at each other, sizing each other up; calculating.

“Who are you?” Padmé finds herself asking. Of all the people who had it out for her, Padm was surprised to find that she did not recognize this woman at all. “Where am I? Did you kidnap me?”

“You’re on my ship,” she says, leaning casually against the wall. “And yes, I suppose you could say I kidnapped you,” she shook her head before adding; “not that it was hard. For someone as high profile as you, kidnapping you was much easier than I thought it would be.”

Padmé ignored the backhanded remark that was directed towards her security team as well as her handmaidens. She would rather not think about what had happened to them… At least, not until she was safely back on Coruscant.

“The Jedi won’t let you get away with this,” she said, using her Queen voice before adding; “kidnapping a Senator of the High Republic—”

“The Jedi don’t scare me,” was her brutally honest response. “And neither do you, Senator.”

“How did you get past my security team?” she asked. “My handmaidens—”

“Your security team was no match for the power of the dark side,” she said as a knot began to form in Padmé’s stomach. “As for your precious handmaidens, they are still alive. Your Captain, however…” she trailed off as Padmé inhaled sharply.

 _No,_ she thought. _Not Typho. Please…_

“He… He’s dead?” the words felt as hollow as Padmé felt.

“Along with a few Clones,” there was no remorse in the woman’s voice. None at all. “Although, if it’s of any consolation, I wasn’t trying to kill him,” she said before adding; “he just didn’t know when to quit.”

“You murdered him,” she gasped. “He— he was trying to protect me and you—”

“I did what I had to,” she said. “I’m not proud of it, but I made a choice.”

“That’s not a choice,” hissed Padmé. “Gregor Typho and those Clones were just doing their jobs.”

“I had my reasons,” said the woman. “Not that it matters anyway. When I finish what I came here to do, I will have saved billions of lives. Their deaths are— inconsequential."

Padmé stared at her as if she had grown two heads, which she might’ve just done. This woman was mad… And dangerous.

"You'll pay for this," sneered Padmé. “The Jedi will find you and when they do—"

“They’ll what? Hunt me down?” asked the woman, pushing herself off the wall to stand in front of her. She’s shorter than Padmé by a few good inches— not that it makes her any less intimidating. “Good. I am quite looking forward to meeting General Skywalker. I hear your husband is a good fighter— they call him the Hero with No Fear do they not?”

Padmé paled. “Husband?” she choked.

**No, no, no**

“Yes, your husband,” said the woman. “You know, the one you married in secret on Naboo about—” she paused as if calculating something in her head before adding; “two years ago.”

She didn’t say anything— couldn’t say anything. The breath had been stolen out of her lungs.

“What? You thought you could keep your little marriage a secret forever?” she says, her words slicing and cutting like a lightsaber as she gives Padmé a cunning smile. “Surely you are not that naïve, Senator.”

“Who are you?” Padmé asks at last, voice cracking. She had wanted to give this strange woman the full force of her Senatorial voice, but her words are weak, and they carry almost no weight behind them, and she knows it. “How do you know—”

“How do I know about you and Anakin?” she asks, running her finger across the panels in the durasteel wall as she eyed the Nabooian Senator, her yellow eyes never quite leaving Padmé’s brown ones as she took a few languid steps closer to her. It takes almost all of Padmé’s strength not to take a step back as she finds the woman’s face only a few inches away from her own, her breath tickling at her skin.

“You’re very beautiful,” she says at last, yellow eyes still peering up at her she soaked in her appearance. Her voice is soft now— full of something that makes the Senator uncomfortable. “Just like he described.”

“Who are you talking about?” she asks as the woman pursed her lips. “Who is this _he_?”

“My father,” she took a few steps away from her, the curiosity melting into cold indifference. “My biological father… He always told me you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Like the Angels on the moons of Iego.”

At that, Padmé is almost certain that the ground beneath her has disappeared. She can feel her stomach twist, the woman’s words echoing in her head along with that of her husband, childlike and so full of wonder.

“I never understood why he would describe someone in such a way,” she said before adding; “but now, I can see why.”

“What do you want?” rasped Padmé, voice still cracking. She’s trying so hard to keep her composure— to not let it fall and shatter around her like glass. 

She watched as her daughter— _hers and Anakin’s daughter—_ reached into her pocket and fished out a comm before tossing it to her. Reflexively, she caught it as she stared down at it, unable to meet the beady yellow eyes that were still fixed on her.

“I want you to make a call."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* Another Star Wars time travel fic? Aren't you already writing one of those? Well... Yes, yes I am. And don't you already have a ton of other works that you should be finishing? Again, yes. In my defense, however, I have no self-control.
> 
> This fic is the result of me waking up at 3 am with the idea of what would happen if Leia went dark side and traveled back to the TCW and met her parents... And then what if she decided to kidnap her mother and piss her father off before even being born? Yeah, Leia's in deep water. Does she care? Absolutely not. 
> 
> Also, this fic was based on a drawing I made which is in my [Tumblr](https://princessleia9977.tumblr.com/) if anyone wants to check it out :)
> 
> Warning: This fic is going to get a little dark, and some characters might feel a little OOC just because this is an alternate universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was wrong. Anakin could feel it.

“The Council has a new mission for you,” said Master Windu, his blue form flickering as Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a glance. “Senator Amidala has been kidnapped.”

At the mention of her name, Anakin stiffened. If Obi-Wan had noticed, he didn’t make any mention of it as his eyebrows furrowed.

“Do we know who was responsible?” he asked slowly, keeping his voice as calm as possible. 

“No,” said Windu before adding; “the Chancellor has requested yours and Kenobi's help in the investigation. You are to return to Coruscant immediately. We will share all that we know with you then.”

Anakin was about to open his mouth and demand answers, but unfortunately, Obi-Wan cut him off before he could do so. “Of course. We will see you when we arrive. May the Force be with you.”

“And with you,” said Windu before his hologram flickered off, leaving the two of them alone once more.

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan, but his Master paid him no attention as he made his way out of the briefing room and onto the bridge, Anakin following after him.

“Set course for Coruscant,” he ordered before adding; “the Council has given us a new mission.”

At that, Rex and Cody shared a glance. “On Coruscant? Has something happened?”

“Senator Amidala was kidnapped,” said Anakin, his voice low and calm. He almost didn't recognize it. “We are to return and investigate at once.”

Rex blinked. “The Separatists?”

“Who else would be responsible?” asked Cody. “Although I have to admit, this is a bold move even for them."

“We aren’t sure that it is the Separatists,” said Kenobi before adding; “although I wouldn’t be surprised if the Count was the one behind this. Senator Amidala has many enemies in the Confederacy of Independent Planets.”

“Enemies who want her dead,” sneered Anakin as he felt his fists curling at his side. He tried to keep his temper in check, especially around Obi-Wan and the others, but the thought of his wife being held captive at the hands of the Separatists, especially someone like Nute Gunray or Count Dooku was sickening enough.

“Anakin,” began Obi-Wan, his eyes narrowing, “I know you and the Senator are good friends, but you shouldn’t let your emotions get the better of you.”

As much as Anakin wanted to glare at his former Master. He wasn’t a Padawan anymore. He didn’t need to be lectured by Obi-Wan. Especially not now that his wife had been kidnapped.

 _Your secret wife,_ he reminded himself. Now was not the time to make anyone suspicious of his and Padme’s relationship.

“Of course,” he replied dryly, then glancing at the others in the room, he squared his shoulders and set his jaw. “Excuse me. I’m going to go meditate.”

With that, he made his way off the bridge. He could feel Kenobi’s eyes on him, but he didn’t care. He would meditate for now— or at least, he would try. The moment they were back on Coruscant, he would find out what happened to her and who took her. Nothing would stop him, certainly not the Jedi or Obi-Wan.

He would bring Padmé home safe.

And nothing would stop him. 

* * *

It was raining when they arrived.

Master Windu was waiting for them when they arrived, his hood pulled over his head to protect him from the pouring rain as he watched both Skywalker and Kenobi make their way down the ramp.

“Welcome back to Coruscant,” Windu said in his usual cadence. “I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Did you find out who the kidnapper is?” Anakin asked before Obi-Wan could start talking. “Have they made any demands?”

“Not yet,” said Windu, turning around as they began to follow him. Even from where he stood, Anakin could see the apprehension in the Jedi’s face. “As for their identity, that remains to be discovered.”

“Separatist?” asked Obi-Wan as Windu shook his head.

“We aren’t sure,” he admitted. “We were, however, able to recover footage from the Senate Security databanks. The kidnapper was a Force User," he said as Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"Sith?" 

"They had a red lightsaber," replied Windu. 

Anakin couldn’t help but stiffen at that, but if anyone noticed they didn’t say anything as they continued on their path towards the scene of the crime.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Surely if they have gone to such lengths to kidnap her, they must have some demands. Why else would they kidnap such a high profile Politician like Senator Amidala?”

“Are you sure it wasn’t Dooku?” Anakin found himself asking, his voice betraying his calm demeanor at the thought of the former Jedi. It would be just like the Count to do something like this… He was certainly emboldened in that respect.

Windu shook his head, “this person was female.”

“Ventress?” Obi-Wan dared to ask as Windu once again shook his head.

“No, she was human,” he added, his shoulders tensing up even more than they usually were. Anakin could see the worry in the older man’s eyes at the severity of what such a revelation meant for them. If it wasn’t Dooku or Ventress, it meant that whoever this person was— whoever this dark sider was, they didn’t know a single thing about them… Or what they were capable of.

The thought sent chills up Anakin’s spine. He didn't like not knowing who his enemy was.

Anakin felt his eyes narrow. “Great. So we don’t know anything about this person or what they want.”

The words came out sharper than he intended; low and seething. Of all the ways this day could’ve gone, having his wife kidnapped by an unknown dark side user was not one that Anakin had been expecting.

“We should take a look at this footage ourselves,” said Obi-Wan as he eyed his former Padawan. “I take it the Council has already reviewed it?”

“In-depth,” Windu confirmed as they made their way into the Senate complex. Usually, the building was bustling with activity, but now it was nothing more than a crime scene as Clones and other law enforcement officers stand guard. Save for them, the place was practically empty. “The Chancellor has halted all Senatorial proceedings for now,” said Windu as he noticed the look on Anakin’s face. “At least, until we’re done processing the scene.”

“I can’t imagine the Senate is pleased,” commented Obi-Wan as Windu shook his head.

“They’re more worried about what this could mean for them,” said Windu before adding; “the Senate building has never been breached in such a manner until now. Everyone is on edge for good reason.”

The Senate building was supposed to be the most secure building in the entire Republic. The fact that one person had managed to break in and kidnap a Senator— and a high profile one at that without so much as a blip would be enough to set anyone on edge. It certainly made Anakin uncomfortable.

They made their way to the docking bays where the actual kidnapping had taken place. There were even more Clones, all of them guarding the perimeter as the three of them stepped off the turbolift. Fox had been waiting for them, his red armor gleaming in the rain as he tilted his head in greeting.

“General Kenobi,” he greeted before sending Anakin a glance. “Skywalker.”

“Tell us what happened,” demanded Anakin. Not unkindly, but the authority in his voice was present. He would be answered.

“The Senate had just gotten out of a meeting,” began Fox. “Senator Amidala was in the process of leaving when her escort was attacked by an unknown assailant.”

Windu opened the comm as the holo-footage appeared on loop. Despite the high-quality recording, Anakin could hardly see anything in the chaos. There was blaster fire as well as shouting, but then he could see the attacker. They didn’t bother to hide their identity as Anakin stared at the young woman— definitely not Ventress or Dooku. She was dressed in dark robes and she was brandishing a glowing, red lightsaber.

“We did everything we could,” Fox continued as they watched her deflect their blaster shots, her red lightsaber slicing and arcing through the air. Anakin watched in silence as she cut down a Clone, slicing them from neck to shoulder. “But we were unprepared. Whoever she was, she was efficient… And deadly. She killed three of my men and injured at least four others.”

“What about Amidala’s security team?” asked Anakin, his voice eerily calm.

“They faired better than us,” Fox replied. “Two injured, one dead.”

“Captain Typho?” asked Obi-Wan.

Windu shook his head as Anakin inhaled sharply, his metal fist curling at his side.

“So that brings the death toll up to four,” commented Obi-Wan.

“The others are being treated at the Medcenter as we speak,” said Fox as Windu shut off the holo recording before adding; “they’re all expected to live, but some of them were pretty badly banged up. Mostly lightsaber wounds.”

“Whoever our attacker was, she knew what she was doing,” said Windu as he pointed at the alarms. “She managed to disable the alarm system as well as the communication channels. She also knew when the Senate Security would be changing shifts."

“But she didn’t disable the holo-recordings,” mused Obi-Wan, his brow furrowing in consternation. 

“Maybe she forgot?” Fox offered, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Or she didn’t care,” said Anakin as Windu glanced at him.

“I think Anakin might be right,” said Obi-Wan, thoughtfully. "Which begs the question, just who are we dealing with?"

“Clearly someone who doesn’t care about hiding their identity," Windu replied, resignation lining his features as he stared at the scene. Anakin knew the look on his face-- and it almost never meant anything good.

"Well, we know she can't be a Sith," said Anakin, trying to sound reassuring. "There's only ever two and we know who they are."

The words were supposed to be comforting, but they were anything but as Windu turned to look at him, his eyes shadowed and his lips pulled into a tight line. The Force around them churned, as did Anakin's stomach.

"The Force is clouded... Even more so since the arrival of this person," he shook his head. "The Rule of Two is clear, but I worry we may be dealing with someone even more powerful than Dooku or Ventress."

At that, Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a glance, not liking the sound of that one bit. 

"Lovely," said Anakin, using sarcasm to mask his own fear. "Just when I thought this War wouldn't have any more surprises," he commented dryly. Then, squaring his shoulders as he looked back at the others, his jaw clenching in determination. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see the Chancellor."

* * *

The atmosphere in the Chancellor’s office was… Tense. Anakin didn’t have to use the Force to know that as he, Windu, Obi-Wan, and Fox strolled into the room.

The Chancellor was there (of course) as well as Master Yoda and Master Gallia. Plo Koon was also there in holographic form as well as Senator Organa.

“Ah, gentlemen,” greeted Palpatine. “Back from the front at long last. Although, I do wish it was under better circumstances,” he stood, ushering them to take a seat. “I assume Master Windu has been filling you in on the details?”

“As best he could,” confirmed Kenobi as he took a seat beside Master Koon. “But I’m afraid we are still very much in the dark about what occurred at the Senate building.”

Palpatine sighed, “I’m afraid we all are, Master Kenobi.”

“We were just in the middle of discussing who could be behind this,” said Organa, nodding towards the newcomers before turning back to the Chancellor. "The Separatist would be the most obvious answer, however, they have yet to step forward and take responsibility nor have they made any demands.”

"The Separatists would be the most likely culprits," agreed Windu. "However, we have no evidence to support that claim at the moment... Nor are we positive that it was them who was responsible."

Bail’s eyebrows furrowed at that, “if not the Separatists, then who?”

“That is the question of the hour,” said Palpatine as Master Koon shook his head.

“I do not know who else would be after the Senator,” he began. “Organa is right. The Separatists would be the most obvious culprits, but I do not think it was them who orchestrated this,” he shifted in his seat before adding; “have we considered the possibility that this person was working alone?”

“It is a possibility,” agreed Windu.

“What does the Force tell you?” asked the Chancellor as Yoda shook his head.

“Hmmm, clouded the Force is,” he said, his hands clasped around his cane. “Dangerous, this woman is. Separatist or not.”

“Whoever she is,” drawled Palpatine, his eyes falling on Anakin, “her appearance is a most unwelcome surprise… She cannot be allowed to get away with this. She must be brought to justice and Senator Amidala must be returned safely to us,” he said before adding; “I fear for her life at this hands of this… mysterious woman.”

“Rest assured, Chancellor,” said Anakin before adding; “we will get her back.”

“What my former Padawan means to say is that we will do our absolute best,” Obi-Wan gave him a side glance that did not go unnoticed by the Chancellor, “but I’m afraid we are walking quite blind here. Is there any more information that could help us?”

“Does anyone know what ship she escaped on?” asked Anakin. “If we knew the make and model, we could send word to all the nearest Republic outposts to keep an eye out."

"We didn't get a clear look," said Fox before quickly adding; "however, there was a ship that made an unauthorized jump to hyperspace a few minutes after the attack on the Senate. When Traffic Controllers tried to contact them, they received no answer."

"And you think that was the ship she escaped on?" asked Obi-Wan as Fox nodded.

"They managed to lift the VIN number from their holo-recorders. From there, we were able to trace it back to a shipping yard on Corellia where it was stolen a few days ago by a woman matching our kidnapper's description," Fox explained as Obi-Wan nodded.

“What was the model of the ship?” asked Anakin.

“A Corellian YT-1300 light freighter,” Fox replied as Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously?” he questioned. “A freighter?”

“What is it you always tell me?” asked Obi-Wan. “Never underestimate a ship or her pilot?"

Anakin snorted at that, “maybe so, but a freighter? They’re transport ships... Not exactly known for its speed or combat readiness."

“She must be a very good pilot then,” commented Obi-Wan as Anakin shook his head.

“Still, an odd choice for a ship,” mused Anakin. “Everything that she’s done appears to have been meticulously planned out. She disabled the Senate comms as well as the alarms. She even picked a day she knew security would be light… But then of all the ships she could’ve used, she picks a freighter?"

“Why is that odd?” asked the Chancellor. “How do you know she didn’t just steal whatever was around?”

Anakin shook his head, “you’re probably right, Chancellor. It’s just… Weird."

“Right, you may be, Skywalker,” said Yoda before adding; “but important, it is not. Know the model of the ship we do. Send out an alert, we must.”

“You can question her taste in ships once we have her in custody,” said Kenobi as Anakin’s eyes narrowed. He had a feeling that arresting her was not going to be easy, but there was nothing that would stop him from making sure that his Angel was safe and alright. If she hurt Padmé… If she hurt his wife in any way, shape or form— well, getting arrested would be the least of her problems.

“Hopefully that will be soon,” said Senator Organa before adding; “the Senate is in chaos. Everyone is on edge. The sooner this is resolved and Senator Amidala is returned, the better.”

“Agreed,” said the Chancellor. “And I trust the Jedi will get the job done. There is no one more qualified than Master Kenobi and Anakin in keeping our dear friend Padmé safe.”

At that, he rose to his feet as everyone else did the same. “Soon, this will all be behind us and hopefully this woman will become nothing more than a blip in our collective memory.”

Anakin wasn’t entirely sure what the Chancellor had meant by that, but he didn’t question it as he watched everyone begin to make their way out of the office, the meeting having officially come to an end so that the Jedi could continue with their investigation.

He was about to make his way out when he felt Palpatine grab him by the shoulder.

“Anakin, would you stay a moment?” he asked as he waved goodbye to the others.

Anakin sent Obi-Wan a glance, to which the older man responded with a curt nod before he too exited the room. Once they were alone, Anakin turned to face the older man, not failing to notice the tired look in his mentor’s eyes.

“I know this must be very difficult for you,” he said before adding; “you and Senator Amidala are such good friends. Surely this pains you as much as it does me.”

Anakin swallowed, “I do worry for her safety.”

It was a safe admission, he thought as he watched Palpatine nod.

“You fear for her,” he said as Anakin frowned.

“Fear is not the Jedi way,” he said, his words mechanical.

“Fear is a perfectly natural emotion, Anakin,” he said before adding; “the Jedi may try to tell you that it is not, but they are wrong in that respect.”

If Obi-Wan was there, he would tell him that fear was not an emotion fitting of a Jedi. But it was just the two of them, and Anakin knew that he could talk a little more… freely in the Chancellor’s presence.

“I worry what this woman’s plans for the Senator are,” he said truthfully before adding; “the fact that she has yet to step forward and make demands does not sit well with me.”

“Nor does it sit well with me either,” said Palpatine in understanding before adding; “to think that one person could create so much chaos… Murder innocent Clones and abduct a member of the Galactic Senate, not to mention breach our capitol— the very heart of our great Republic. It makes me wonder what more she isn’t willing to do to get her way.”

“She won’t get away with this,” promised Anakin. "Whoever she is, she will stand trial for her crimes against the Republic."

"I know you intend to keep your word," said Palpatine. "But will happen after she is arrested? Surely you don't think someone like her could be safely locked up. You saw what she did to those Clones and to poor Captain Typho..."

Anakin had seen what she was capable of. And it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Maybe Palpatine was right. Maybe she was too dangerous…

He shook his head, “it doesn’t matter. She must stand trial.”

“Of course, of course,” Palpatine admonished. “You are right, Anakin. But I do hope that when the time comes, you will trust your feelings.”

“Chancellor?”

“I know it is not the Jedi way,” he continued. “But after everything that she has done… It if comes down to it, I know you will do the right thing.”

“I should get going,” said Anakin, squirming with anxiety at the look in the Chancellor’s eyes. “Obi-Wan is waiting for me.”

“Of course,” he nodded. “I wouldn’t want to hinder your investigation anymore.”

“Goodbye, Chancellor,” Anakin made his way towards the door before turning back to face the older man once more; “and thank you for the advice. I will take it to heart.”

With that, Palpatine gave him a wry smile. “Of that, I have no doubt."

* * *

“ _Padmé_?” asked Anakin as soon as his form flickered into view. She could see the relief on his face as soon as he saw her as well as in his voice. He sounded almost out of breath as she felt her chest tighten.

She closed her eyes as she savored the sound of his voice. It hadn’t been that long since she had seen him. Only two months, but it felt like a lifetime ago that she had last held him in her arms. Force, she had missed him.

“Padmé?” he sounded worried. “Are you okay? Where—”

“I’m fine,” she answered, fighting back the tears. She wasn’t fine, but she didn’t want Anakin to know that. “Really, I’m fine. I just…”

“Where are you?” His voice was eerily calm… She almost didn’t recognize it.

“I— I don’t know,” she said before adding; “She hasn’t told me—”

“ _She_?” Anakin demanded, this time his voice not betraying his true emotions. He was angry— no, scratch that. He was _furious._ “Where is she? Is she there?”

Padmé risked a glance over her shoulder at the woman. She had been watching the scene silently, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes fixated on Anakin; watching him like a hawk that was on the hunt.

Padmé watched as she straightened out, her shoulders squaring and her jaw raising— she must’ve had political training, the Senator noted as she took a languid step into the projector view, her movements both elegant and graceful. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Anakin visibly tense as they stared at each other.

“I’m right here, Skywalker,” she said, not bothering to spare Padmé a glance as she gives Anakin a cunning smile.

Padmé watched as the two of them stare each other down, neither one of them breaking the tense silence.

“My,” the woman said, turning to address Padmé. “I seem to have rendered your husband speechless.”

“ _What_? How do you--" he blinked before he managed to regain his footing. "Who are you?" he demanded, his words barely above that of a snarl as he glared at her. He wasn’t even trying to use his General voice— no, they were well past that point. There was a look in his eyes that Padmé hadn’t seen since his mother died… And it scared her. 

But the woman doesn’t seem perturbed at all. She seems to be enjoying herself as she gives him a playful smirk. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Look,” he jabbed a finger at her, his eyes narrowing. “I am not in the mood to play games. Tell me where you took Padmé--"

“Or what?” was the woman’s sarcastic response. “You’ll kill me? Good luck with that.”

Padmé could see the anger swelling in Anakin, and she knows she has to do something. Despite them not even being in the same room— or even the same star system for that matter, Padmé knows that if they could, they would be dueling this out right now… And she doesn’t even want to think about the implications of that.

“Anakin,” Padmé was using her Senatorial voice now, and it was enough to grab her husband's attention as his darkened eyes snapped towards her. “You need to calm down. She’s trying to—”

“Calm down?” he was almost vibrating at that point. “She kidnapped you— she killed Typho! And now you’re telling me that I’m the one who needs to calm down?”

Padmé couldn’t help but wince at that. It was true that she had killed Typho… Which was not something that she wanted to be reminded of. She could understand Anakin’s anger, and she would be lying if she said she too wasn’t angry. But Anakin didn’t know what she knew, and he wouldn’t if she didn’t find a way to tell him.

“You should listen to your wife, _Jedi_ ,” the woman drawled.

“Shut up,” he snarled, earning a smile from her in return.

“Such anger,” she commented. “I can see why Sidious wanted you.”

“Sidious?” he seemed taken aback before he narrowed his eyes. “Is he your Master?”

“A Sith Lord may have only one apprentice at a time,” she said before adding. “There should be. No more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it.”

“But you know him,” said Anakin. “You know who Darth Sidious is.”

“He was my Master’s Master,” she said before adding; “but he was never mine.”

“So what?” to Anakin, it feels as though she is talking in riddles. “You’re Dooku’s new apprentice?” he scoffed. “What happened to Ventress?”

She shrugged, “I never said I was Dooku’s apprentice.”

Anakin frowned, “then how—”

She rolled her eyes, “I cannot possibly answer all of your questions. That’s not why I contacted you.”

“What do you want?” Anakin was never particularly good at negotiations, especially when his patience had been thoroughly tried. 

“I’m going to send you a set of coordinates,” she said before adding; “I want you to meet me there. And by you, I mean just you. No Clones and certainly no Kenobi.”

At that, Anakin couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “You expect me to come to some undisclosed location all by myself?” he scoffed. “No way.”

“If you want your wife back, you will,” she said before adding; “besides, this doesn’t involve them.”

“Doesn’t involve them?” said Anakin before adding; “what are you talking about?”

“I have vital information that I would be willing to share with you,” she said before adding; “information that might be able to put an end to this War.”

“You’ll tell us who Sidious is?” he asked, considering what such a revelation could do for the Republic… For the war.

She smiled. “I’ll tell you that, and so much more.”

Anakin considered her words a few moments. “And if I do this, you’ll let her go?”

“Yes.”

There was a moment of silence before Anakin said, "fine, I'll do what you want. But you should know. If you hurt Padmé... If you so much as lay one finger on her. I will kill you."

"I thought you might say that," was her honest response. "but I do intend to keep my word. I have no intention of harming your wife... That's not what I came here to do."

Padmé watched as her husband absorbed that information, twisting around his mind as he examined it with equal caution and suspicion. "You better keep your word," he said at last, the words grating against his teeth. "Or you'll find out just how angry I can get."

"Trust me," said her daughter as a haunted shadow crossed her features. "I already know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer I promise! In fact, I already have most of it written so it should be out soon XD
> 
> Also, thank you all for the comments and kudos! I'm glad to see that people are interested in this story as much as I am in writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy! <3

“Why are you doing this?” asked Padme as soon as her husband’s form flickered off, leaving her with a hollow feeling that did not sit well with her. Her voice was quiet, so so quiet, and in the silence, she could hear her heart pounding—

“Why am I doing what?” asked the woman, not bothering to spare her a glance as she pocketed the comm.

“ _This,_ ” Padme didn’t feel the need to reiterate everything that had happened within the last twelve hours since she had been abducted. “All of this,” her thoughts drifted towards the Senate, to the dead Clones, Typho, _Anakin._ “What do you think you’re going to accomplish?”

At that, the woman stared at her, twisting and turning that phrase inside of her mind over and over before finally saying, “even if I told you, you wouldn’t understand.”

Padme looked for an angle, but the woman’s demeanor remained unchanging; her lips pursed and her features etched in stone. She couldn’t glean any emotions off the woman, and nothing in the woman’s countenance was telling Padme anything. If the situation hadn’t been so dire, she might’ve been jealous. The way her daughter carried herself was enough to make any politician envious.

“I think,” she swallowed thickly before continuing; “I think I could.”

She took a step closer to the woman— _her daughter._ Shiraya, she can hardly believe that this woman is hers and Anakin’s child… But even now in the dimming light of the cockpit, Padme can see traces of her husband in this woman’s face. Eerie as it is, she can also herself. “If you explained it to me, I think I could understand.”

“No,” she said, leaving very little room for argument. “You wouldn’t understand because you haven’t lived through what I have had to,” she says, squaring her shoulders and clenching her haw. “There are things that you don’t know, Senator. Things I can’t explain to you.”

“Then explain it to me,” huffs Padme, giving the woman an equal amount of stubbornness that even Anakin would be proud of. “Or at least tell me why you kidnapped me.”

The woman turned to leave.

“Please,” Padme has never been one to beg. Her tenure as Queen had taught her to make demands instead. But even now, she knows that won’t work. She wanted answers— no, she _needed_ answers, and if that meant having to beg… “You owe me that much.”

At that, the woman paused. She was halfway to the door, her back still turned on her, but Padme didn’t need the Force to feel the conflict in the other woman.

“The future that I come from,” she began, turning back around and meeting Padme’s imploring gaze. “You don’t know what it’s like… All the pain, the devastation, _the suffering_ ,” she swallowed as her eyes glistened then sharpened. “I made a choice. Maybe it wasn’t the best choice, but it was a choice.”

“And that choice brought you here?” asked Padme.

“Yes,” she watched her daughter’s eyes darken. “You have no idea how much of the future depends on the here and now. I can stop it all from happening. Everything.”

Padme blinked. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen someone so— _broken._ Not even Anakin in all of his grief at losing his mother had looked as sad as this woman was now.

For a moment, she could see the woman’s eyes flicker, as if struggling to reveal the true color behind the yellow.

“What happened?”

Padme had thought that maybe she could use the moment of weakness to her own advantage; learn more about the situation and come up with a plan. But the moment she asked the question, her daughter’s eyes visibly darkened, all hints of weakness disappearing in a matter of seconds as her fist clenched at her side.

“Sidious,” she sneered. “That karking—”

“Sidious?” Padme asked. “Is that the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for?”

She remembered what Anakin had told her in passing, and so the name was familiar to her. But that was all that Padme knew. Her husband had always been cautious about sharing information like that with her so as to not scare her, but she knew enough.

At that, the woman laughed humorlessly. “Looking for? They needn’t look for him, Senator. He’s always been right in front of them, right under their pretentious little noses—”

“What are you talking about?”

The humored smile on the woman’s lips faded, giving way to something much, much darker. It almost made Padme take a step back as she felt herself weathering an intense look that sent shivers up her spine.

“What if I told you,” she began, her words painfully slow. “That the Sith Lord was in charge of the Republic?”

_Was that a rhetorical question?_

“I would say that’s absurd,” was Padme’s measured response. “And impossible.”

“Improbable,” corrected the woman. “But not impossible.”

Padme stops, startled by this new development.

“Sidious has been controlling both the Separatists and the Republic. This entire War has been nothing more than a game, and everyone in it his unwitting pawns,” she finished, her words echoing as Padme stared at her in stunned silence.

Padme tried to process this, her mouth opening and closing again when the words failed to come to her. It was too much. All of it. _Too much._

“But that would mean—” ice filled her bones, her voice filled with horror as sudden realization dawned.

_That would mean the Chancellor--!_

“Palpatine,” she choked. “He… He’s Sidious?”

He had been her mentor. Ever since she had joined the Legislative Youth Program on Naboo all those years ago. He had been the one whispering in her ear, giving her advice through the guise of mentorship... She had trusted him. 

They had all trusted him. And Anakin—

Anakin had trusted him most of all.

Her stomach twisted and churned, nausea pooling in the back of her throat as a bitter taste filled her mouth.

“Senator…” the woman stopped and took a deep breath. “Padme,” she corrected herself, “I know this must come as a shock to you—”

“How?”

_How could the Jedi not know?_

“Sidious is very powerful,” was the woman’s response. “More powerful than the Jedi could ever know or think.”

She swallowed.

“What is he trying to do?” she asked, her voice sounded strange, even to her own ears. “What… What does he want?”

“For the Republic to fall,” she answered.

In a daze, Padme found herself slumped in the pilot's chair as she stared numbly at the passing stars, the cracked leather cushion beneath her all that she could feel in that moment. The cockpit controls sparked ominously as the lights flickered.

“Does… Does he succeed?” she asked, throat too dry and words too quiet.

“Yes,” the woman whispered. “He did.”

“In order to ensure the safety and continuing stability,” she continued as Padme watched her out of her peripheral. “The Republic was reorganized into the first Galactic Empire. For a more s _afe_ and _secure_ society.”

“The War…” Padme swallowed.

“Caused the Republic to fear for its safety,” she said as Padme closed her eyes. “And that fear that was what enabled the Senate to willingly give up liberty in place of security,” her voice horrifically monotone as she recited history. “You wouldn’t believe how much they cheered and applauded the death of the Republic… That’s how dictatorships start. With excitement and fervent nationalism.”

Padme’s head was spinning. “What about the Jedi? They couldn’t have stopped him?” asked Padme, desperation clouding her mind.

“With what political power?” she asked. “Correct me if I am wrong, but don’t the Jedi take orders from the Senate?”

“Well, yes. But—”

"But the Jedi don't have any political power," she finished, cutting Padmé off before she could get a word in. "The Republic is corrupt, Senator. It has been for quite some time now. There was nothing the Jedi could do to stop what had already been put into motion. Nothing they could've done would've fixed anything... Not that they didn't foolishly try to.”

"What did they do?" asked Padme. 

"They attempted a coup," she explained. "And of course, it failed. Spectacularly."

“Do you know how crazy that sounds?” she breathed. “You’re telling me that the Jedi tried to take over the Senate?”

“No,” said the woman. “But they did try to arrest the Chancellor— who had been granted so many emergency powers at that point he might as well have been the governing body of the Republic. They failed to take that into account, as well as his popularity. So when the Jedi tried and failed to kill him, Palpatine was able to turn the Senate and a large portion of the public against them,” she said before adding; “and then he got rid of them."

“How?” demanded Padmé. “There are over ten thousand Jedi--"

“The Clones have organic chips built into their genetic code to make them do whatever someone wants,” she explained. “Even kill the Jedi, if they are ordered too.”

“Who put it there?”

“Who do you think?” she sneered.

Padmé shook her head, “no, that can’t be. We know where the Clones came from. It was a Jedi who ordered their creation.”

“That’s what he wanted you to think,” she shook her head. “Think about it, Senator. An army of Clones appears magically out of thin air when you need them most because some Jedi who's been dead for ten years supposedly ordered and paid for their commission to fight in a war that he somehow knew was coming,” she said before adding; “if you ask me, that sounds a little bit… Too convenient.”

Padmé was too stunned to say anything.

“It was called Order 66,” she continued, her voice much softer. “But to everyone else in the galaxy, it was known as the Purge. When the Empire heroically rid the galaxy of the warmongering, power-hungry Jedi.”

“When?” she choked, her voice hoarse.

“Two days before my birth. Two days before—” she started, her voice catching and threatening to break.

“Two days before what?”

She closed her eyes and inhaled, steadying herself before continuing. “We don’t much time. In less than a year Palpatine will make his move and then everything will go to ruin. I have to act quickly—”

“Two days before what?” demanded Padme, bringing the conversation back to the beginning. It hadn’t escaped her attention that the woman had faltered, and something told her that she wasn’t telling her everything.

The woman faltered, her eyes refusing to meet Padme’s as she shook her head. There was a moment in which Padme was certain the woman was not going to answer her, but then the next words out of her mouth stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Two days before your death,” she said, meeting her gaze as a muscle in her jaw rippled with tension.

“How?” she breathed, gut churning and chest clenching. Maybe she didn’t want to know— maybe ignorance would be better. But morbid curiosity was getting the better of her, the desire to know why she hadn’t been there for her daughter—

“You died in childbirth,” she said as Padme tensed and then exhaled. “I’m afraid I don’t know anything more than that. I’m sorry,”

Padme knew the words were meant to be comforting but coming out of this woman’s mouth they were anything but. No wonder her daughter treated her like a stranger. For all intents and purposes, they were.

“And Anakin?” she asked. The thought of her own death was unpleasant, but it paled in comparison to the thought of her husband dying.

“Dead,” the woman was quick to answer, her words sharp and without an ounce of compassion.

Padme closed her eyes as she felt her world crumble and fall— shattering into a billion little pieces in front of her. She had never imagined how fragile her life was until now, how suddenly it could all be taken from her.

_No. Not her Ani._

She could feel tears running down her cheeks as a sob threatened to spill out of her covered mouth. The situation had gone from insane to dire in a matter of only a few seconds. The reality of what was going to happen soon— the Republic falling, the rise of an Empire, Palpatine’s status as a Sith, her impending death… It was almost too much. But knowing that her husband was going to die? That was like a kick to the gut. Worse than that. Padmé felt as though her heart had just been ripped out.

She needed to compartmentalize. She was good at doing that, especially when faced with unpleasant things— the likes of which she had gotten used to seeing in the Senate. The Senate that would soon willingly allow the creation of an Empire and the murder of the Jedi…

“Okay, _okay._ I— I can see why you came back,” she took a deep breath. “But that still doesn’t explain why you kidnapped me.”

For all the talking that her daughter had done, she had still managed to get around answering that one simple question.

Why?

“I thought that would be obvious by now,” said the woman before adding; “to get to your husband, of course. He’s the reason I came back. Why I kidnapped you… I knew he would come after you.”

“So you could warn him?”

At that, the woman shook her head, unable to meet Padmé’s gaze. “No… Not exactly.”

Padmé kept staring at her, silently demanding an answer to her question as the other woman sighed.

“I didn’t come here to warn him, Senator,” she inhaled. “I came here to kill him.”

* * *

“Endor, designation IX3244-A. Grid coordinates H-16,” said Rex as he read the star chart in front of them before glancing over at Anakin. “A Sanctuary Moon? That’s where she wants you to meet her?”

Anakin stared at the planet, slowly reading through all of the information that they had on it. It was in the Moddell Sector, which was in the Outer Rim. It was… hardly an important place. Of all the places she could have picked for their first meeting, this was not what Anakin had been expecting.

“It’s… An interesting choice,” Anakin admitted as Cody scoffed.

“I’ve never heard of this Endor before today,” said Cody as he too glanced at the information. “There aren’t even settlements there.”

“It’s pretty isolated,” Anakin agreed.

“And definitely off the beaten path,” said Obi-Wan as he strolled onto the bridge. “Perfect place for an ambush if you ask me.”

“You think she’s gonna try and ambush him, Sir?” asked Rex as he glanced back at his General.

“I wouldn’t dismiss the possibility,” Obi-Wan replied as he eyed the star chart. “Anakin said she was very adamant that he come alone.”

“Are you sure you can trust her?” asked Rex as Anakin shook his head.

“Not one bit,” replied Anakin as he crossed his arms over his chest while Obi-Wan frowned beside him, clearly not liking their prospects either.

“Anakin,” he started. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Anakin snorted at that. “Oh, I know this a terrible idea. I just don’t see any alternative at the moment.”

“Sir, I think it goes without saying that I don’t feel comfortable with General Skywalker going by himself,” said Cody before adding; “I still think we should accompany him to the ground in case she tries to pull a fast one.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” said Obi-Wan. “In fact… I may have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I've rewritten it three different times and I've kept you waiting long enough. Thank you for the patience, my statistics and my critical thinking classes have been occupying a majority of my time, so I will try to get the next chapter out before I get flooded with assignments again.
> 
> That being said, thank you all for the kind and wonderful comments! I am super glad to see that people like this story, and I'm excited to see what you guys thought about this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

“I didn’t come here to warn him, Senator,” she inhaled. “I came here to kill him.”

Padmé froze. Surely she must not have heard that correctly. Surely she didn’t mean… Her face paled as she realized that the woman in front of her was dead serious. She knew the look in her daughter's eyes. It was the same determined look that she recognized in Anakin.

“You… What?” she asked, eyes wide and pleading, hoping that she had indeed heard her wrong.

“I came here to kill him,” was her simple response. “After the Rebellions defeat and my brother's death… The galaxy was consumed by darkness,” she hadn’t moved a muscle since her revelation, her body rigid and tense. “I knew I couldn’t save it. No matter how hard I tried. Even though Palpatine was dead, his legacy still lived on… As did your husband's."

“I don’t understand,” breathed Padmé, pupils blown and hands clammy. “What are you talking about? What could killing Anakin possibly accomplish—”

“Everything,” was her ice-cold response. “Anakin Skywalker’s death would change the entire future for the better.”

“How?” Padmé demanded. It just wasn’t adding up. How could her husband’s death prevent the future that this woman had described?

The woman shook her head, “you have no idea what your husband is capable of… The darkness inside of him. It’s only a matter of time before it consumes him. And when it does, the rest of us will be left to pick up the pieces.”

“What are you talking about?” she cried, frustrated tears pouring down her cheeks. “What darkness?”

Her eyes narrowed. “You know what he did to the Sand people after his mother was killed. How he slaughtered every man, woman, and child in that village. Innocent or not.”

The woman stepped closer until they were only a few inches apart, yellow eyes meeting glassy brown ones as Padmé took an involuntary step back, her hand bracing against the wall as she felt her legs begin to shake.

“When Palpatine issued Order 66,” she continued, still closing in on a cornered Padmé. “There was a Jedi who betrayed the Order. He was the one who led the Clones into the Temple. The one who slaughtered his fellow Jedi for the promise of more power. That Jedi was your husband,” she spat.

“No,” Padmé choked. “You’re wrong. Ani would never do something like that. He would never—”

“Never what?” the woman’s eyes darkened. “He would never slaughter innocent younglings? Never murder his own fellow Jedi if it meant saving your life? Never torture his daughter and then force her to watch as her homeworld was destroyed by the Empire? Never cut off his own son’s hand?” she sneered as Padmé covered her mouth in horror.

“Oh and that’s only the beginning,” she continued. “I was there when your precious _Ani,_ ” she said mockingly, “murdered his own Master.”

“Obi-Wan?” whispered Padmé, eyes wide as saucers as the woman nodded. “He…” her stomach churned and rolled. “ _He killed Obi-Wan_?”

“Him and so many others,” said the woman before adding; “but they aren’t the reason I’m here. I’m here because my brother— my twin brother is dead because of your husband. Not to mention the man that I loved,” her voice was beginning to crack. “They’re gone because of him. The two people I loved most in this galaxy.”

“So this is about _revenge_?” Padmé could hardly believe what she was hearing. The woman had turned her back on her, but she could see that her shoulders were starting to sink.

It was about revenge. That’s what this was all about.

Padmé felt sick.

“No,” she said firmly, turning back around so that she could face the former Queen. Her denial only served to confirm what Padmé already knew, but judging from the vitriol on the woman’s face, she wasn’t about to back down. “This has nothing to do with revenge. This is about saving the galaxy. Don’t you see that this is the only way that the galaxy can ever be whole again?”

“Whole again?” cried Padmé, jumping up from her seat. “You think this is _whole_? Killing your father in cold blood?”

“He’s not my father!” she snapped, eyes blazing. “My father— my _true_ father,” she inhaled sharply, “was Bail Organa who was murdered by the Empire while your husband forced me to watch. That monster,” she spat, “was never my father nor will he ever be if this goes according to plan.”

Padmé was shaking her head, her hands coming to rest on either side of her head as she closed her eyes in an attempt to drown it all out. She wasn’t sure what to think or feel, or how to even respond to something like that. It was too much. All of it. Too much…

If this wasn’t about revenge, then what—?

_Nor will he ever be if this goes according to plan..._

Her eyes snapped open with sudden horror, realization dawning as she felt her body freeze and then shudder.

_No, no, no_

“You… You’re trying to erase yourself from the timeline, aren’t you?” she dared to ask. “You and—” she swallowed, “you and your brother.”

Her silence was answer enough.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“You’re so full of hate,” said Padmé, lips pulled into a sad frown. She probably looked as lost as she felt as she watched her daughter’s mouth twitch in the light of the controls. “And so much pain.”

“Please stop.”

“I’m sorry,” Padmé continued. “For whatever happened to you… For all the things that will happen,” she took a deep breath. “This is not what—” she had been about to say Anakin and her, but she decided against that very quickly, “this is not what I would have wanted for you.”

“You’ve been dead for twenty-eight years,” she said, her voice hoarse and dry. “Your wants and desires died with you, Senator.”

Padmé closed her eyes as the heaviness between the two of them grew and grew. There was so much that she wanted to say, but the words never left her tongue as she watched her daughter take the ship out of hyperdrive.

“Where are we?” asked the Senator as she stared down at the green world below them. She doesn’t recognize it— not that she was expecting to.

“Endor,” said the woman, face tight and lips pursed. “I know it may not look like much, but in my time this where the battle for the future of the galaxy was fought.” There was a moment before she added; “this is where I lost everything. Han… My brother.”

At that, her eyes darkened once more as Padmé swallowed.

“Rebellions are supposed to be built on hope,” she stared down at the moon with distant eyes. “This is where that hope died.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Padmé shook her head, face wrinkling and eyes pleading. “We can find another way. There’s still hope—”

“There isn’t any other way,” she continued, eyes darkening. “This is the only way.”

“No,” Padmé shook her head. “I don’t believe that. You’re talking about murdering my husband… The man I love!” tears poured down her cheeks. “Please, don’t do this. I— I can’t lose him.”

Mournfully, and with shadowed eyes, her daughter turned to face her. “You already have,” and then; “you just don’t see it yet. Anakin Skywalker was lost the moment Palpatine set his sights on him,” she shook her head. “Now, it’s only a matter of time.”

Padmé didn’t say anything as she continued.

“And at least this way you’ll get to live,” the smile that graced her lips was sad, not quite reaching her eyes. “You and Han,” her voice cracked. “You and so many others. You’ll all get to live.”

_But at what cost?_

“Surely you don’t think that killing Anakin will be enough to save us,” asked Padmé, pointing out the very obvious flaw in her daughter’s plan. The foundation had already been laid. Anakin’s death wouldn’t change anything so long as Palpatine continued his rise to power.

“Of course not,” she shook her head. “I know that Anakin’s death alone won’t stop what’s already been put into motion,” she took a deep breath. “The only way to do that is to rid the galaxy of the Sith entirely. Palpatine, Dooku…That’s why when I’m done with your husband, I’ll go after them as well.”

_She made it sound so simple… So easy._

“You—” Padmé’s mouth twisted, bitterly. “You really believe that you’re doing the right thing, don’t you? That this is just going to fix everything.”

“Not everything,” she closed her eyes. “But most of it, yes.”

“And then what?” asked Padmé, hollow. “After you’ve destroyed our family and erased you and your brother from the timeline… What then?”

She turned to look at her mother with tired brown eyes that spoke of sorrows incomprehensible. And Padmé realized at that moment how broken the woman in front of her was.

“Then I can finally be with my brother again.”

* * *

Endor stared up at him mockingly through the observation window as Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best to drown out the noise and emotions of everyone else on the bridge. The Force was thick with apprehension as well as tension— not just from the dark presence that was emanating from the moon below but also from the crew.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to accompany you?” Obi-Wan asked, strolling over to the viewport so that he too could inspect the insignificant moon. “It might be good if we faced her together… As a team.”

“Thanks for the offer,” Anakin inclined his head. “But I don’t think she’d like that. She was very explicit in her instructions.”

“And you trust her?” asked Obi-Wan, skeptical.

“Do you?” Anakin snorted sardonically as Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully.

“That begs the question,” Obi-Wan sent a furtive glance back towards the viewport. “Can we trust her information?”

Anakin put his hands on his hips, his shoulders tensing and untensing as he stared up at the star chart. “I don’t know,” he said finally before adding; “I want to believe she was telling the truth, but if that’s the case… Then why share it with me? And why kidnap Padmé to do it?”

No. She definitely had ulterior motives. But what those motives were remained a mystery.

“To get our attention?” Obi-Wan offered as Anakin shook his head, dismissing the possibility completely.

“She could have told any Jedi. It didn’t have to be me,” he said, fists clenching in frustration. “What are her motives? What is she trying to accomplish?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” said Obi-Wan before adding; “I just know that I don’t like this. The Force is clouded… I can’t sense anything.”

Which was true. Beyond the black hole that was the Sith’s presence, the Force seemed to be… Stagnant. Anakin didn’t know how else to explain it, or if he even could. It was strangely odd and eerie at the same time. He didn’t like it either.

“Sir,” came Rex’s voice, interrupting their conversation as he strolled over to them. “We are done making preparations and are ready to leave whenever you are.”

“Have you located her ship yet?” asked Anakin as he nodded.

“Our scans picked up a ship in the Campalan Mountain Range,” he said before adding; “a Corellian freighter.”

“Great,” replied Anakin tersely. “Let’s hope she’s in a friendly mood to receive company.”

* * *

Endor was green. For as far as the eye could see there was nothing but vast forests and mountains that sloped gently against the horizon. Relatively untouched by humans, Anakin could see why this place was a designated sanctuary.

“I guess this is it,” said Anakin as soon as the Clones had finished setting up the perimeter. His nerves by then had been shot, but his determination was unwavering— as well as his conviction to save his wife. Beside him, he could sense that Obi-Wan was equally as apprehensive, but he too was prepared. “Any advice?”

“Yes, be careful of the Natives,” said Obi-Wan before adding; “they may be diminutive in stature and appearance, but I hear they have a taste for human flesh.”

“I meant about the Sith,” said Anakin as Obi-Wan blinked.

“Oh, right,” he patted Anakin's shoulder. “Don’t die.”

“Thanks for the words of encouragement,” said Anakin sarcastically before adding; “you always know just what to say.”

“I try my best,” Obi-Wan hummed. “Rex, Cody, and I will stay back. We’ll wait for your signal. If we don’t hear from you—"

“Assume I’m dead and send in the cavalry,” said Anakin as Obi-Wan nodded. “And if I really am dead, avenge me.”

“Revenge is not the Jedi way,” replied Obi-Wan as Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Right,” was his dry response. “How could I forget.”

He turned to look out at the trees, tall and foreboding. Even there, he could feel the darkness seeping into the very air— like a wound that was festering. Not even Dooku, in all of his sinister ambition and lust for power, felt quite like this… A fact that both surprised and terrified him.

“You shouldn’t keep her waiting,” said Obi-Wan before adding; “the Sith are not known for their patience.”

Neither was Anakin if they were being frank.

He went to leave, looking back at Obi-Wan once more out of habit as the older Jedi placed a hand on his shoulder. “I would wish you good luck, but—”

“There’s no such thing,” finished Anakin. “At least, according to you, there isn’t.”

“Right,” was Obi-Wan’s dry response as he patted his shoulder. “May the Force be with you, Anakin,” he said as his eyes scanned the trees, feeling the overwhelming darkness that seeped out of them with a barely contained shudder. “I have a feeling you’ll be needing it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys have questions about Leia and her motives. Rest assured, I am aware of them and they will be further addressed in the coming chapters.
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. The next chapter is mostly written and will be posted here soon, so hang tight and get ready for sh** to go down <3


	5. Chapter 5

“Kriff,” muttered Anakin as he felt his shoes sink into the sloshy ground, caking his boots in fresh mud. He would need to clean them off before leaving or they were going to make a mess all over the freshly cleaned ship— a mess that Obi-Wan would make him clean up seeing as the cleaning droids were currently out of commission thanks to an incident earlier that week (that hadn’t been his fault no matter how much Obi-Wan tried to blame him).

It should’ve been the last thing on his mind, but the prospect of having to scrub the mud off the floor under the guise of a disapproving Obi-Wan made him even more irritated with the Sith than he had been before.

This is why when he finally did reach the clearing where she was waiting for him, he didn’t bother with pleasantries.

“Where is she?” he demanded, his voice echoing through the trees at a heightened volume that surprised even him. He glowered at her as he came to a stop a good ten paces away, close enough so that he could see her features under the clouded light but far enough so that he could act quickly in case she tried anything.

He watched as she cocked her head, her yellow eyes sparking with mild interest as she took in his appearance.

“I thought we had a deal,” she said, at last, her voice smooth and controlled. “You were supposed to come alone.”

Anakin took a moment to gesture dramatically around them. “I came here alone. Just like you asked.”

“Really?” she raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Then how come I can sense Kenobi from here?”

“You said I had to meet you alone,” he countered. “You didn’t say anything about having backup.”

There was a moment of silence as she regarded him, her expression unreadable. He shifted his weight, trying not to squirm under the weight of her yellow stare.

“What?” he said finally. “You thought I would actually come here alone?” he scoffed. 

She raised an eyebrow at his bravado before shaking her head. “No,” she agreed. “I had a feeling you might be… Difficult. You always were.”

He narrowed his eyes at her odd remark but didn’t comment on it as he took a moment to properly look at her. She was dressed head to toe in black utilitarian robes that were similar to his own, but also admittedly fancier than what Anakin usually wore. It contrasted with the bright, red cape that flowed behind her in the gentle Endorian breeze. Her lightsaber hung from her belt, but she made no move to grab it.

“What?” she asked, giving him as much bravado as he had earlier. “Never seen a Sith before?”

He had. More times than the Jedi had ever once thought possible.

“Oh, I’ve met one or two,” he said before cockily adding; “but I have to say, I think you’re the shortest one to date.”

If Obi-Wan were here, he would highly disapprove of Anakin’s goading of a Sith, but he just couldn’t help himself. She was so tiny… She barely reached his shoulder.

Obi-Wan had been right. The locals were diminutive in both appearance and stature.

She tilted her head at that, “is that the best you can do, Skywalker? Mock my height? Surely you know better than to underestimate your enemy."

Not at all. Despite being vertically challenged, Anakin knew she was dangerous. This was the woman who had breached the Senate in broad daylight and had kidnapped his wife without so much as breaking a sweat. This was the woman who had murdered Typho and several Clones without thought or remorse. Anakin would be a fool to underestimate her and he knew it.

“Is that what we are?” he grabbed his lightsaber, but he didn’t ignite it just yet. “Enemies?”

It was a question that didn’t need answering— he knew without a doubt what she was to him and vice versa. He just wished he knew where she had come from and what her motives were.

She smirked, “what else could we be?” she asked, her words carrying a strange weight behind them as the Force around them swelled with anticipation.

“I won’t ask again,” he narrowed his eyes at her, his hand curling tightly around his lightsaber. “ _Where_ is my wife?”

“On my ship,” said the Sith before adding; “handcuffed, of course. For her own safety.”

“How thoughtful of you,” he sneered. “Now, let her go.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that just yet,” she said, sounding almost regretful. “I can’t have her interfering with what I’m about to do.”

“And what’s that?” he demanded, using his General voice. If he was irritated before, it didn’t amount to the level of frustration and anger he was feeling when she didn’t respond, leaving his question unanswered.

With a snap and hiss, he ignited his lightsaber. It may not have been the Jedi way, but at that point, Anakin could hardly find it in him to care. He was tired and _cranky._ And all he wanted at that point was to get his wife, kill this Sith, and get back to the War. Every moment he spent away from the front was more time the Separatists had to regain the lead. His Clones were dying. His fellow Jedi were dying. He didn’t have time to play Sith games.

He gave her a wary look as he stepped closer. He was expecting her to ignite her own lightsaber, but she still made no move for it. Instead, she stared at his— a pained expression crossing her features.

“My brother’s lightsaber looked just like yours,” she said before adding. “His was blue as well.”

Anakin was taken aback. “Your brother’s a Jedi?”

“Was,” she corrected him, eyes snapping back towards his own as they flashed with anger and hatred. “This is where he died. In orbit around this very moon.”

Anakin frowned at that odd bit of information, but he kept his saber trained on her. “Sorry to hear that,” there wasn’t any empathy in his voice as he remained neutral. “That must’ve been difficult for you.”

“It was,” her eyes narrowed. “That lightsaber… I’ll be taking it,” she said before adding; “after I kill you, of course. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” was his sardonic response. “I just hope you don’t mind having to pry it out of my cold, dead hands.”

At that, a feral smile crossed her lips, clearly excited at the prospect to come as she reached up and unclipped her cape before tossing it aside, her hand reaching for her saber.

“Fine,” she said, igniting her crimson red blade before adding. “So be it.”

There was a moment of silence as their blades hummed, the only sound that Anakin could hear in the forest save for his own breath.

In and out. In and out.

Her blade rushed at him, arcing through the air before clashing with his own blue one. He used his brute strength to push her back, swiping at her as she sidestepped out of his reach. He rushed her, the Force powering his steps as she held her blade up defensively.

“How do you know of my marriage?” he asked through gritted teeth, their sabers locked. Anakin knew that she was at a disadvantage when it came to strength, and he could tell that she was having a hard time holding him off as he increased the pressure behind his blade.

Her arms were shaking under his weight, her brow wrinkled in consternation. “I have my ways.”

She pushed herself back and out of the way of his blade. Taking a few steps back, she twirled her blade in her hand before moving back into a recognized stance, her eyes trained on him.

Without warning, she Force jumped towards him, her blade raised for the kill as Anakin blocked her attack. It continued like this for quite some time, both of them finding themselves evenly matched as they struggled to gain the upper hand.

This was not what Anakin had been expecting when he had studied the holo-footage from the Senate. Her technique was good, but what surprised him most was her brute strength in the Force as well as the visceral emotion behind every swing and block.

He was not dueling just an average Sith with unknown motives. He was dueling someone who stood to lose everything, and he knew it.

Which made this fight even more deadly than he had originally anticipated.

She didn’t even look winded as she threw herself back just in time to avoid one of his strikes as if she somehow knew from experience that he was going to try and cut off her saber hand.

If she hadn’t been as quick as she was, her hand would’ve been gone by now.

“You always were fond of that little trick,” she commented before adding; “good thing I know all your moves, Skywalker.”

Anakin didn’t have any time to register her words before she brought her blade down on him again, this time swiping at him at such fast intervals that Anakin had barely any time to block them as she drove him back.

Distantly, he could hear someone screaming, but he drowned it out as he focused all of his attention on holding the woman off.

“STOP!” screamed a familiar voice as Anakin came to a grinding halt, his lightsaber stopping in mid-air as he felt a powerful wave of emotion through the Force. It was so powerful and overwhelming; he couldn’t help but stagger back in surprise and confusion.

_What was—?_

His eyes met a pair of achingly familiar brown ones, wide with unbridled fear.

_“Padmé?”_

* * *

How had it come to this?

Anakin and their daughter were fighting— and from what Padmé could see from the cockpit where she had been cuffed, neither one was holding back. Blue against red… Light against dark.

Her husband had freely walked in a trap put in place by their future daughter, who was also a Sith, which by itself was a terrifying thought, but it paled in comparison to what now hung in the balance.

Bile crept into her mouth. If she hadn’t been as determined as she was, she might’ve vomited from the sheer weight of it all. But Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker was made of thicker stuff than that. She needed to stay calm… She needed to think.

And most of all she needed to do something before one of them killed the other.

Despite most of her hairpins having fallen out during the course of the last twelve hours, Padmé had managed to save one in the sleeve of her burgundy dress just in case something like this happened. However, considering that both of her hands were cuffed to the piping above her, getting that hairpin was going to take time.

Time she didn’t have.

“Padmé?”

Was that—?

“Obi-Wan?” she called, listening to the sound of approaching footsteps. Her heart leaped with joy as soon as he made his way into the cockpit along with Cody. “Obi-Wan!”

“Are you hurt?” was the first question out of his mouth as he quickly assessed the scene. He ignited his lightsaber and swiftly cut open the restraints, freeing her from her spot as he reached out to steady her.

“No,” she rubbed her wrists. “She didn’t hurt me.”

He nodded, “come on then. We need to get you out of here and I need to go help—”

She brushed past him, not listening to him.

“Padmé?” he chased after her, bewildered. “What— where are you going?”

“To stop them,” she said, looking desperately around the lounge for any sign of her blaster— it had to be here, somewhere.

“You can’t.”

“Like hell I am,” she snarled as Obi-Wan grabbed her by the arm.

“Are you crazy?” his grip on her was tight and his voice was nothing short of authoritarian. “You can’t fight a Sith, Senator. You don’t even have a weapon!”

Padmé felt her eyes narrow. “I don’t need one.”

Obi-Wan frowned, but his frown soon turned into shock as she twisted around before punching him square in the face— not hard enough to break bone, but hard enough that he staggered back in surprise, letting go of her arm while a stunned Cody watched.

Padmé tore out of the ship, her feet carrying her to where her husband and daughter were still fighting.

“Senator!” Cody and Obi-Wan were hot in her heels, but she hardly heard them.

“Stop!”

They continued fighting.

“STOP!”

At the force behind her voice, they both halted to a grinding stop— lightsabers still in the air as they turned to look at her. She was out of breath and panting, but that didn’t stop her from meeting her husband's bewildered gaze.

“Padmé?” he blinked, looked back at Obi-Wan and Cody, then back at her again. “What—”

Padmé didn’t have any time to react. It all happened so fast. One moment Anakin had been looking at her and the next the hand that was holding his lightsaber was gone.

A well-aimed blaster shot ripped through the air as her daughter fell to the ground.

Anakin staggered back, his mechanical stump sparking as he stared down at the woman with eyes as wide as saucers as Padmé felt her stomach drop. She didn’t know how long she stood there before she was running towards her daughter.

“No,” she gasped. “No, wait— please—”

Her daughter shuddered in her arms, writhing and in pain… But alive.

She was alive. She was alive and so was Anakin and— and there are no words to describe to the relief that flooded her body. Her daughter let out a small groan, her eyes fluttering as she tightens her grip on her. Until now, Padmé had never known what it felt like to be maternal, but the feeling was instinctual as she cradled her injured child.

“ _Padmé_?” came Anakin’s strangled voice.

She didn’t acknowledge him.

“Are you okay?”

Her daughter didn’t respond as her body began to shake, a sob escaping her mouth. Distantly, Padmé could feel everyone’s stupefied eyes on them, watching them. She could see Rex making his way out from the trees where he had been hiding, a blaster in hand as he kept a wary gaze on the two of them, ready to shoot again if need be. But she didn't care as she held onto her crying child.

“I know,” she said, eyes stinging. “I know.”

Her daughter was in so much pain. She could feel it as if it were her own— pressing down on her and crushing her beneath its weight.

 _What happened to you?_ She wanted to ask, chest clenching as she reached up to cradle her daughter’s head, her hair smooth and silky between her fingers.

“Just let it go,” she encouraged. “Let it go.”

_Let it all go. Whatever it is that you’ve been holding onto for so long… Let it go. Be here._

“I can’t,” her daughter gasped. “I— It’s all I have left.”

“No, it’s not,” said Padmé, reassuringly. “You have us. You have me, and you have Anakin—"

“Excuse me?” was Anakin’s choked response. “What are you talking about, Padmé? What’s going on here? Who—”

“It— It was supposed to be simple,” her daughter hiccupped. “It was supposed to be—”

“It was never going to work. Not like you thought it would.”

Her daughter shook her head, “it would’ve… It still could.”

“No,” Padmé closed her eyes, her hand brushing against her belly— against her secret. She took a deep breath and braced herself. “It wouldn’t have worked because I am already pregnant.”

It was strange how those words carried the weight needed to grab her daughter’s attention. Padmé could see it in her eyes— the way that everything just seemed to fall apart at one simple word.

“Pregnant,” she tested the word, still blinking.

“Yes,” Padmé nodded, taking a moment to glance at Anakin, her chest clenching at the lost and confused look in his eyes. She had wanted nothing more in the galaxy than to share this moment with him… This was supposed to be theirs. This right here.

But now it belonged to her and her daughter. She will have her time with Anakin later. Right now, her daughter needed her more.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she breathed. “All this time—”

“Because you were so adamant,” she said, blinking through the tears; “and I didn’t know how to tell you.”

Didn’t know if it would change anything. If that would’ve been enough to stop her from killing Anakin. Now, Padmé will never know.

“Leia—” she breathed as the woman’s eyes widened. “That’s your name, right? Leia,” the name was spoken with reverence. The name that she and Anakin had decided on when children were nothing more than a distant but shared dream between the two of them… When they had held each other and imagined a future together with no war, no Jedi, and no politics.

She nodded, albeit weakly. “It was.”

“Leia, you can’t kill your father,” she said before adding; “you can’t erase yourself from the timeline. We will find another way to fix this. Together.”

“Would someone please tell me what’s going on?” asked Anakin, eyes wide and desperate as he looked between Padmé and Leia, not understanding. 

At that, Leia rolled her rid-rimmed eyes. “Are you really that dense, Skywalker? You need someone to explain it to you?”

“Explain what?”

“Anakin,” Padmé breathed. “Leia is… Ours,” it felt so good to say the words aloud, finally. She sucked in another breath, bracing herself. “She’s our daughter from the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wonder what Anakin's response to this will be? XD
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
